


Art For "A Bard's Guide to the Galaxy"

by afteriwake



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Art for the fanfic "A Bard's Guide to the Galaxy" by JessKo.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: WIP Big Bang 2020





	Art For "A Bard's Guide to the Galaxy"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JessKo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Bard's Guide to the Galaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675144) by [JessKo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/pseuds/JessKo). 



> A wallpaper and a cover created for "A Bard's Guide to the Galaxy" by JessKo for WIP Big Bang 2020.


End file.
